The Truth Is Out There
by Incertezza
Summary: The Truth is out there and Duo and Hilde know it. This is the comical episode where I am captured and forced to write the following story. This story is set BEFORE T.V. Marathon


Authors Note: I can't really describe this story with out giving away the whole plot. So I'll just say that it's a comedy with Duo and Hilde as the main characters. It's meant to be silly and fun, so please don't flame me if you disagree with some of the ideas in here.

The Truth Is Out There 

Duo's violet blue eyes where almost popping out of his head as he clicked the computer mouse causing the page of print to scroll down. Hilde stood behind him frowning deeply at the young pilot. "Duo, your not doing what I think your doing are you?!?" she demanded, giving him her own version of the death glare. 

Duo looked taken back and then he rushed to put on his puppy dog eyes. "Aww come on Hilde. I just wanna have a little fun." He said adding his child like voice to the scene. 

Hilde refused to give in. "Duo, what if…THEY, found out." Hilde said barely whispering. Duo glanced over his shoulder and all around nervously. Hilde put on a triumphant smile, she could almost taste the victory. 

"Ohh, ohh!" Duo said pointing at the screen with delight. "This site has brand new ones with…pictures!" 

Hilde gagged disgusted. "Ewww, Duo do you actually read that!?!" Hilde said pointing to the screen. Duo put on a pouty face, which confirmed her guess. "That's not right, in fact…we aren't even supposed to KNOW that this exists, we're supposed to be make-believe, remember?" Hilde said whispering the last part. 

"Ohh, I know we're not SUPPOSED to be real, but this Fan-Fiction is SOOOO cool!!!" Duo said glancing eagerly at the screen. 

"Ugghhhh, Duo why do you even read some of the trash out there…I mean look at this. Ahemmm 'Duo and Heero The Love Between The Friends', It even has a description of you guys having sex! It's just nasty!" Hilde exclaimed looking over the list. 

"But, but…" Duo stammered, "I wanna read the fan-fic. About me and the rest of the guys getting drunk!!" 

"I'll tell Heero!! I mean it Duo!!! Think about it, if Heero found out that there's…well you know, a strange world that says that stuff about him and the other guys…Ohh never mind the explanation you know what I mean, its right in front of you! Heero would be pissed, I'd even show him a lemon about him and Wufei!" Hilde warned. But she couldn't help it, she burst into laughter imagining Heero and Wufei's reaction to it. 

Duo giggled. "You wouldn't!" he declared. 

"I would!" she said teasingly. 

Duo looked at the screen sadly. "But what if I just read the non-dirty ones?" Duo said reapplying the puppy dog eyes.

"Where have I heard that before?" Hilde put a finger on her lip and feigned concentration, "Oh yes that's what you said last time!" 

"But it's SOOO COOL to read about your self! I mean I'm always doing the craziest things!" Duo said trying to win Hilde over. "And besides THEY will never ever find out!" 

"Those 'they' as you call them are always snooping about, those people who write fan-fiction are just….tricky." Hilde said looking around, there always seemed to be one around taking notes on their every move and then jotting down a story. "I found more lemons with me and you, and there's like 50 of them!" Duo said trying to tempt her into submission. Hilde grasped for that stubborn edge that had held her against Duo so far. "In this one it says that Heero and Relena get married and that we make-out on their wedding night…" Duo rambled on explaining the plot. He didn't have to say any more Hilde had already grabbed a chair and sat down she scanned the page eagerly. 

'Just this one time' she told herself. She knew she would do it again though. As luck would have it Heero and Relena walked in. 'Ohh shit', was all Hilde could think as Heero walked over to see what they were reading. Heero's eye brow arched causing Relena to come over to investigate. After a lot of death threats and explanations Heero and Relena calmed down. Being the main character, Heero called every one else who shared the mansion into the room. Hilde counted them off on her fingers, 'Noin, her husband Zechs, Catherine, her brother Trowa, followed by Cuatro, and clinging to his arm Dorothy, followed by Wufei and his fiancé Sally, and a few other people.' 

She and Duo gave the simplest explanation they could. "There's a whole world of people who think we don't exist. They all right stories concerning us and other characters," Duo looked at the disbelieving glances, "Here see for yourself." Duo picked out a particularly funny one in which the Gundams get drunk and Wufei ends up marrying some new character. 

Wufei glared daggers at Duo, "Prepare to run you weak onna," he shouted. 

Duo smiled and simply replied with, "You know in some fan-fictions, they lead the readers to believe you speak in code and are actually a bi-sexual and that you sleep with me AND Sally!" Wufei's face grew a blotchy red, but Duo wasn't finished. "In fact they imply that you call every one 'Woman' because you can't tell the difference between a woman and a man." Wufei had had enough, he pulled out a sword he just happened to have on him and chased Duo around the house. 

Sally just sat there with a half smile half frown on her face, "You mean to tell me that they think we are fake? Just belonging's to such and such corporations." 

"I never thought about it that way." Hilde confessed. Just then she spotted 'them'. The extra people who had come in were authors; how could she be so stupid. "Look there they are!" she said pointing at them. A mass of people equipped with notepads, sticky notes, and computer disks took off at top speed. Heero took out his gun, but then realized his bullets had no effect on them. 'How odd' he thought and he banged it against the counter to make sure it was working (because everyone knows that's how you make sure a gun is working, you bang it against a table in a room full of people). The authors ran grasping their tid-bits and idea's and running like wild pigs. Screaming things like, 'Where's my ending, I can't find my ending'. Heero set to work quickly. In no time an assembly line of authors was made. Each of them looked up guiltily. One by one their papers and notes were snatched from their hands. The poor authors broke down sobbing as pages of effort where torn from their grasp read and sorted into two piles. The larger one was burned and 10 authors where shoved out of the house leaving only one. 

"Well, we really like you style, so we want you to write a fan-fic. OUR way." Duo said peering into the shaken author's face. She audibly gulped and shook her head yes. Heero pulled out his gun and started banging it at the table, it went off suddenly killing a near by dictator. 

Amazed at his good luck of a shot, he pointed the gun at the author. "Write" he demanded. And so that's how I came to write this story. Believe it or not I am sitting in the Gundam pilots home with Heero pointing a gun at my head and tons of other pilots and pilot's friends giving idea's for this story. So if this turns out not the way you planned blame THEM! 

"Owww! Duo stop pinching me every time I make a mistake, or my next fan-fiction will be about your slow and painful death!" I look around to find a lot of angry death glares coming my way. *Gulp* If I live through this I might make a sequel. Wish me luck… "OK! That's it Wufei, Gundam or no Gundam I am so gonna kick your ass for that last weak woman writer remark!" The End Authors Note: What do you think? E-mail me at traciesmail@earthlink.net.


End file.
